J'ai un douteJ'ai peur
by Celinette
Summary: Pourquoi moi? Ou comment les doutes qui nous habitent peuvent nous pourrir la vie...Confessions d'un jeune homme qui découvre l'amour...
1. Un début inattendu

J'ai un doute…J'ai peur… 

Genre : Romance/Humour( ?)

Rating : PG-13 avec un brin de R par-ci par-l

Disclaimer : Seul le scénario m'appartient, pour le reste adressez-vous à JKR….

**Avant toute chose** :

Juste une petite bafouille qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et qui bloque toute ma maigre inspiration pour mes fics en cours…Normalement cette nouvelle histoire ne devrais pas être très longue. Tant au niveau des chapitre qu'au niveau longueur de ceux-ci….

---------------------------------------------------------

**Un début inattendu…**

Des souffles s'emmêlent….Un gémissement perce le calme relatif de la nuit sans lune…Cri rauque sorti d'une bouche très vite emprisonnée par une autre…Mais qui ne manifeste aucunement un désir de s'échapper…Des langues s'affrontent dans un duel sans merci où seul le plaisir est déclaré vainqueur…Fiévreusement des mains s'égarent…Caressent avec plus ou moins de frénésie le corps de l'autre…Des doigts disparaissent soudain sous le vêtement…Palpent la peau…Effleurent le torse….Flattent les flancs et la chute des reins… Une bouche rompt le contact avec sa semblable afin de s'égarer paresseusement le long du cou…Remonte et mordille sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille….La bouche abandonnée proteste bruyamment avant d'émettre une sorte de ronronnement signifiant " Encore ! Encoooooreeee…….'' Ordre auquel les dents et la langue de l'attaquant se prêtent de bon cœur avec un enthousiasme débordant… Pour finalement laisser échapper dans le creux de l'oreille de sa victime un _« Je t'aime… »_ murmuré avec passion et conviction…Une crispation et une raideur de la nuque de cette dernière lui répondent…Avant que sa bouche décide de reprendre l'offensive…Un corps se presse contre l'autre…Lui faisant sentir toute l'excitation qu'il ressent à son simple contact…Les baisers se font soudain plus humides, plus gourmands…Leurs corps entament une danse connue de tous et cela sans apprentissage…Une main tente de s'introduire dans le secret du pantalon de son compagnon…Y parvient de manière très relative puisqu'elle arrive juste à caresser le haut des fesses….Ressort pour entourer le visage de son vis-à-vis et lui communiquer tout son désir et son amour…Et repart en direction des jambes…Sa langue quant à elle commence un long périple sur le torse de la "victime plus que consentante''…Arrivée à un téton elle s'attarde et le mordille doucement la faisant frissonner d'aise et de plaisir…La main voyageuse frôle les cuisses, caresse de façon plus appuyée les fesses et tentent de s'introduire entre les jambes…Le pantalon est toujours là, faible rempart face à la chaleur qui émane de cette main…Le propriétaire de la main utilise sa sœur jumelle pour jouer avec le bouton du jean, compagnon indésirable de leurs ébats, mais le… _« Je suis désolé…. » _de son partenaire lui parvient comme un murmure étouffé…Serrant les dents il se résigne à laisser remonter sa main et parcoure le visage empourpré de multiples petits baisers ayant vocation à faire retomber la pression tout en assurant l'autre de sa tendresse…

-« Je suis désolé…Vraiment… » continue de murmurer Draco à un Harry tout débordant d'amour et de compréhension malgré une frustration plus qu'évidente

-« Chuuuuttttt !!! Dis pas ça. C'est pas grave….. »

-« Mais si…T'es là tout….Et moi qui….Je suis vraiment désol !! Je suis d'un pathétique…. »

-« Arrête !!! Ce n'est pas grave je te dis !! »

Les baisers ralentissent… La bouche d'Harry continue de picorer le visage et les lèvres d'un Dray tout perturbé par son blocage….Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'Harry…Loin de l ! Juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir le cap…Il coinçait systématiquement à un moment ou à un autre….Il n'était pas prêt….Et ce depuis le début…

-----------------------------------------

Tout avait commencé de manière qui pouvait semblé normale à beaucoup de couple mais qui pour moi était teintée d'incompréhension….

On était amis…Depuis pas loin d'un an. On sortait ensemble avec Ron, Mione et d'autres….Et ce depuis que j'avais décidé de m'unir à l'Ordre et défier le Lord Noir et toute sa clique dont mon défunt père faisait partie…Paix à son âme… Au début les autres membres m'avaient considéré avec méfiance, Harry le premier d'ailleurs…Et c'était bien normal. J'ai donc accepté cette défiance avec sagesse….Tout en me réservant le droit de péter un câble de temps en temps ! N'a pas un caractère de cochon qui ça….Sans que je m'en rende compte….Je m'étais intégré. Mieux même : On était devenus amis ! Une vraie bande de pote !! On faisait des soirées….Se tapaient la discute à des heures indues sur des sujets complètement abracadabrant…Du genre : "Faut il se lever pour mieux aller se coucher ou plutôt se coucher pour se lever ensuite ?'' Dans le genre question existentielle celle-ci se pose là, non ? Ou alors un grand débat refaisait surface au détour d'un verre de Firewhisky : La chanson des Wriggles, célèbre groupe moldu, "Tej' au petit déj''' raconte t'elle l'histoire d'un homme largué par sa copine ou l'inverse ? Un homme peut il souffrir autant ? Là était la vraie question en fait….Un homme a t'il autant, voire plus de sensibilité qu'une femme ? Pour moi cela ne faisait aucun doute….Mais je me disais souvent que ma condition d'homosexuel n'était pas étrangère à cet état d'esprit…Oui ! Draco Malfoy était gay…Cela en avait surpris plus d'un ! A commencer par le principal intéressé c'est à dire moi! Je savais que j'étais extraordinaire au sens premier du terme, à savoir que je ne me mélange pas au commun des sorciers, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ma différence porterait sur mon orientation sexuelle ! Je ne sais plus trop quand j'ai pris conscience de ce fait….Etait-ce en lorgnant de manière insistante, la bave aux lèvres, les fesses de mon professeur de potion ? Ou alors quand j'ai été pris la main dans le sac à écrire des récits érotiques ayant pour personnage centrale moi-même et un inconnu aux yeux verts ? Je n'en savais rien….Vraiment ! Apprendre que Harry aimait aussi les hommes m'avait surpris car sa pensée était toute différente de la mienne tout en ayant beaucoup de point ça c'est contradictoire ?!! Mais non….C'est Harry et moi….Tout simplement….

Bref ! On était devenus amis et même inséparables…Et ce plus particulièrement avec Harry….Ce dernier avait une certaine facilité pour comprendre ce que je ressentais et sa seule présence m'apaisait tout en faisant naître en moi un drôle de frisson auquel je me refusais de prêter attention…J'aimais être avec lui et discuter de choses et d'autres…J'aimais être avec lui pour partager un spectacle….Ou un silence…. Mais j'adorais aussi papoter avec Mione et m'engueuler avec Ron…Et jamais on ne se voyait séparément…

Et un jour…Harry m'avait contacté pour un cinéma…Il s'agit d'une invention moldue…Une histoire est racontée et jouée par des acteurs…C'est un peu le procédé de nos photos mais pas tout à fait…Euh ! J'en étais au cinéma proposé par Harry…Je m'ennuyais et j'avais envie de sortir alors je lui répondit oui….Au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose allait changer mais je ne savais pas quoi…Ou plutôt je craignais de mettre un nom sur ce bouleversement…Car c'en fut un. Appelons un scroutt à pétard un scroutt à pétard !!

J'ai choisit un film au hasard et nous sommes entrés dans la salle obscure… Au début rien de nouveau sous le soleil : mes yeux se sont fixés sur l'écran géant et n'en ont pas boug ! Je suis de ceux qui "rentrent'' facilement dans un film….Les sursauts sont nombreux quand je regarde un film un peu "flippant''…Je sais : ce n'est pas digne de moi et de ma réputation d'homme stoïque…Mais c'est ainsi ! Le film n'était pas transcendant mais se laissait regarder avec facilité. De temps en temps un sourire faisait son apparition sur mon visage…Parfois même un gloussement s'échappait de ma gorge…Pathétique ? Je sais…

Avec tout ça la crispation qui m'habitait inconsciemment depuis le début de cette soirée commençait à me quitter : mes muscles se détendirent mes mains qui étaient jointes sur mes genoux se séparèrent….Ma main droite se mit alors à pendre à coté de ma cuisse…Le film se poursuivait…Un "méchant'' était en train de préparer un mauvais coup….Mais il n'était vraiment pas dou !! Si Voldemort avait eu des Mangemorts comme ça la guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! Hélas…Ils étaient dits que les sorciers devaient être meilleurs que les moldus…. Soudainement un frisson me prend…La main gauche d'Harry frôle la mienne…. Pur Hasard me suis-je dit et je me suis immédiatement replongée dans les méandres de ce film d'action qui virait de plus ne plus à la parodie…Les doigts de mon compagnon de soirée caressèrent à nouveau les miens et cherchèrent discrètement, enfin…tout est relatif je sais…, à se nouer à ma main qui soudain devint moite…

Je sentis ma nuque me brûler…Moi qui n'avais pas rougi depuis l'été de mes 14ans où mon corps a eu une réaction toute hormonale devant mon elfe de maison qui m'avait surpris au saut du lit…Lentement je laissais la connexion se faire…. Après tout j'en avais envie…. Et je soupirais presque de satisfaction en sentant une douce caresse s'opérer à la base de mon pouce…Mes poils se hérissèrent de plaisir…Le film se poursuivait mais mon attention était légèrement perturbée par la présence de l'homme qui se trouvait à mes cotés et qui s'amusait à me donner la chair de poule par la seule magie de ses doigts sur ma peau…

Le noir se fit soudain plus complet…. Signe que le film venait de se terminer…. Puis la lumière se fit et avec elle nos mains se délièrent…Nous nous sommes levés avec un sourire complice bien qu'un peu timide…

Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre…Pourquoi aurais-je refus ? Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me raccompagne chez moi maintenant…Je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais et j'avais plus que peur de la suite des événements…

Le pub était bruyant…Et j'en fus très content !! Du bruit…Il me fallait du bruit pour oublier les doutes qui m'assaillaient, menaçant mon équilibre intérieur plus que précaire…Il alla commander nos boissons : la mienne était très alcoolisée…Il me fallait des forces ! Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître un silence s'installa entre nous…Puis nous avons discuté…Comme à notre habitude…Peut être d'une manière moins naturelle mais bon…Quand il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule pour me murmurer à l'oreille si je voulais rentrer, mon corps s'est raidi instinctivement et mon " oui '' devait sûrement être plus étranglé qu'il n'aurait du…

Nous sommes rentrés…Et là le silence était lourd…Pesant…Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour meubler….Mes genoux tremblaient…Une catastrophe !! Arrivés devant chez moi il gara sa voiture…Oui ! Harry était venu me chercher en voiture moldue…C'est plus discret et aussi plus confortable qu'un balai….Croyez-moi ! Donc il gara sa voiture et son visage se tourna vers moi… Je lui ai bafouillé un vague " Merci pour cette soirée. C'était très sympa…'' et me suis penché vers lui pour lui faire la bise…Ben quoi ? Il s'agit d'une habitude que nous avions prise avec Mione ! Une bise pour souhaiter le bonjour et le bonsoir…Mmmm bon ! Mes lèvres ont touché le grain un peu râpeux de sa joue et je me suis reculé aussitôt. Ou plutôt j'ai essayer de reculer….Car il a attrapé mon visage entre ses mains et sa bouche s'est emparé de la mienne…Le choc a été tel que j'ai du resté quelques secondes sans aucune réaction ! Finalement deux neurones ont daigné se reconnecter au fond de mon cerveau et j'ai pu apprécier à sa juste valeur la douceur de sa langue sur mes lèvres…Puis son hésitation quand ma bouche s'est entrouverte pour la laisser passer…Ses mains ont glissé de mes joues vers mes épaules…Puis une s'est égarée sur ma nuque…Ce qui lui a permis de me rapprocher de lui…Et d'approfondir au maximum le baiser…Je pencha ma tête vers la gauche…Son corps se déporte sur ma droite afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur mes épaules et sur mon corps en général…Le contact de nos bouches se rompt mais uniquement pour que ses lèvres puisse goûter avidement à la peau de mon cou et au haut de mon torse…Elle remonte et un nouveau baiser commence…Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela comme ça…Une de ses mains traînent sur mon torse et caressent, sans jamais s'y arrêter, mes pectoraux tandis que l'autre maintien mon visage à la portée de sa bouche…Bouche qui décident de partir à la découverte de mon visage….Rien n'y échappe : front, paupières, nez, joues….Et même le lobe de l'oreille…Les frissons qui parcouraient ma peau devaient lui plaire car il s'attarda à cet endroit…Pour finalement y murmurer…

-« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime…. »

Mes yeux que je maintenais clos se sont brusquement rouverts. Je ne pouvais croire ce que j'avais entendu….Il…Il m'aimait ?! Impossible ! Personne ne pouvait m'aimer…Un frisson s'empara de moi…Mais ce coup-ci plus question de plaisir….Non ! C'est un voile de peur qui recouvrit ma peau…

-« Harry….Il va me falloir du temps…. »

Voilà tout ce que j'ai réussi à bafouiller…Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…Ca ne correspondait à rien….Sauf à une peur ancrée en moi…Celle de décevoir….De ne pas savoir répondre à son attente…

-« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Harry…. »

Autre tentative…Toujours aussi pathétique….

-« Chuuut !!! Je t'aime….Je voulais juste que tu le saches…J'ai tout mon temps….Chuuuttt !!!! »

Il avait ponctué chacune de ses phrases par un petit baiser…Rassurant tout en me faisant frissonner…

-« Bonne nuit…. » murmura t'il avant de se pencher pour ouvrir ma portière…

Je sortis de sa voiture complètement désorienté et j'alla me coucher les yeux dans le vague…Il m'aimait…Il m'avait embrass !! Moi Draco Malfoy venait d'être embrassé par Harry Potter !!!!

-------------------------------------------

Fin de ce chapitre….Ce n'est pas grand chose je sais et c'est loin d'être terrible…Mais ça m'obsédait un epu beaucoup quand même

Bon WE à tous,

Célinette


	2. Peur quand tu nous tiens

J'ai un doute….J'ai peur !

Genre : Romance/Humour ( ?)

Rating : PG-13 avec de temps en temps un dérapage sur le R

Disclaimer : Comme je manque d'imagination je me contenterais de vous dire que tout appartient à JKR sauf le scénario tordu…

Avant toute chose :

J'ai l'impression de n'écrire cette histoire que quand je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur mes pensées et donc à poursuivre mes autres histoire….Cette fic est une sorte de pensine pour moi

Je réitère toutes mes excuses pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de mes histoires depuis si longtemps…. Ecrire est pour moi un plaisir et un exutoire et ça me manquait vraiment mais … La vie est ainsi faite….J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations que l'écriture même si dans ma 'tite tête tout se bousculaient Maintenant ça devrait aller mieux même si je ne garantie pas une régularité dans la publications de mes chapitres (j'ai des horaires de dingue et on m'a dit que ma santé devait passer avant tout le reste….)

Cette histoire ne devrais pas compter beaucoup de chapitres et ceux-ci seront court…

* * *

**Peur quand tu nous tiens**

-« J'comprends pas ! Faire l'amour est naturel et n'est que la suite logique de notre histoire…. Tu le sais, j'espère ? Ou alors tu joues…. »  
La voix qui prononçait ses paroles était triste et teintée d'incompréhension… Ca faisait deux mois….Deux mois qu'il tentait d'abattre les barrières de l'être aimé…. Deux mois qu'il s'escrimait à le mettre en confiance avec toujours cette impression que deux pas en avant étaient inévitablement suivis d'un en arrière….  
Cette phrase il la murmura en roulant sur le côté après avoir entendu un énième « _Je suis désolé »_… Certes le progrès était flagrant : ils étaient allongés dans un lit et si lui avait encore tous ses vêtement l'autre ne possédait plus que son boxer, un 'tit peu distendu quand même…. Mais le fait restait indiscutable : Draco ne parvenait pas à franchir ce pas… Au grand dam de Harry malheureusement….  
Draco soupira, les larmes aux yeux… Ne savait plus quoi dire mis à part son sacro-saint _« Je suis désolé »_, qui, même à lui, lui paraissait de plus en plus pathétique et pitoyable…. Il savait bien qu'Harry était digne de confiance et que son amour pour lui était sincère….Mais une grande question taraudait son esprit confus : _« Combien de temps ? »_ Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Cette question le hantait depuis le 1er soir… Mais non il ne réfléchissait pas trop !

* * *

**_come back_**

Trop réfléchir….C'était, paraît-il, un de mes plus grands défauts…Et celui qui me faisait le plus de mal a priori…. Et ce depuis le 1er soir….Depuis ce fameux soir où j'ai embrassé Harry Potter… Je suis remonté chez lui dans un état second….C'est fou mais je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir grimpé les 40 marches qui mène à mon appartement et encore moins d'avoir introduit la clé dans la serrure… Dans mon esprit n'était présent que cette soirée et son dénouement qui paraissait être un prélude… Je me mis en pyjama et me coucha, la tête embrumée….Et ne pus dormir ! La nausée ! Je sais : ça peut vous sembler dingue mais cette nuit là j'oscillait entre les hauts de cœur et l'euphorie….Mes rêves, si on peut appeler ainsi les visions et les réflexions qui empêchaient un sommeil paisible. Jamais je ne me lève dans la nuit…Jamais ! Question de principe ! Y'a un temps pour tout et celui du sommeil est sacré….Mais cette nuit là…J'ai du me lever au minimum trois fois…Et ce juste pour voir si mon corps ne voulait pas rejeter l'abus d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité alors que j'étais à jeun… Mais non ! Même ce plaisir là me fut refusé… _(« Non que vomir soit jouissif…Mais là je sentais que ça m'aurait fait du bien…. Un peu à l'instar du plaisir limite masochiste que l'on ressent en perçant un bouton…Nan ! Mauvais exemple…Je n'ai jamais eu de bouton…Donc je ne puis juger….Donc…A l'instar du plaisir limite masochiste, pensais-je, que l'on éprouve quand on s'épile…. »_)  
Le lendemain fût difficile….Une vraie gueule de bois…Traits tirés, teint cadavérique _(« Je sais…Ca change pas trop de d'habitude ça ! Mais là c'était presque verdâtre… »_), bouche pâteuse… Bref ! Un bonheur ! J'essayais en vain d'avaler mon café du matin _(« Cet instant, qui d'ordinaire est un pur instant de volupté, s'est transformé en supplice, une sorte de doloris amélioré…Je distinguais entre deux volutes de fumée la marque des ténèbres…Ou alors c'était juste mon reflet….Au choix ! »_) Et là que se passe t'il ? Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Un message d'Harry qui se montre prévenant et veux me revoir le soir même…LE SOIR MEME ! Alors que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir sur cette chose qui s'est nouée entre nous ! J'ai du rester les yeux dans le vide quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes….Avant de lui répondre par…La négative…Je sais c'est lâche…Mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor moi ! Je ne suis qu'un vil Serpentard ! Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état là !J'ai ma fierté quand même ! Et pis je crevais de trouille…D'ailleurs je suis toujours mort de peur….je ne savais comment nommer ce que je ressentais…Néanmoins je ne sais pourquoi j'acceptais de le voir le lendemain soir pour un autre ciné…Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je voulais laisser une chance à cette histoire…Nous laisser une chance…

* * *

En voyant la mine dépitée d'Harry le remord s'empara de moi…Une fois de plus…. Pourquoi cette maudite peur m'empêchait- elle de savourer le bonheur qui s'offrait à moi ! J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir en moi, de ressentir cette sensation que l'on disait extraordinaire quand la jouissance nous surprend…J'avais envie de le voir nu…de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, de sentir sa peau….Bref je le voulais ! Mais non ! Le blocage est toujours là….Ou alors je me complais dans cette peur…Comme ça je ne risque pas de décevoir…Ou pas plus que d'habitude…Et surtout je repousse MA hantise…Celle selon laquelle il me jetterais une fois qu'il aurait obtenus ce qu'il voulait….L'amour Kleenex quoi ! J'allais lui expliquer les raisons _(« Du moins les officielles…Pas celles auxquelles je viens de penser bien évidemment ! J'allais évoquer la difficulté à passer un nouveau cap, la peur de l'inconnu et tout ce qui va avec…. »)_ quand mon regard croisa le sien….Triste mais plein de douceur….Ses beaux yeux verts étaient luisant d'amour, de douleur aussi face à mes refus répétés, mais l'amour dominait…C'était….Ouah ! Magique était le mot….Incroyable quand un même terme peut revêtir une signification différente selon les occasions….Là c'était surréaliste…. Il fallait que cette magie dure toujours ! Et sans l'aide d'un sort quelconque ! Juste avec eux deux…. C'est sans doute pour ça que je murmurais à Harry les vraies raisons de mon blocage et lui demandais timidement d'ôter son T.Shirt afin que je puisse toucher sa peau….Puis son jean….Je voulais constater de visu que son excitation n'était pas feinte….Puis il a du comprendre tout seul…D'un geste il me montrât son boxer…J'acceptais d'un signe de tête…..Il se pencha pour se saisir d'un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son sexe dénudé….Il se rapprocha de moi…..Sa bouche m' effleura….Doucement…Presque avec dévotion…Nos souffles se mêlèrent délicatement, avec tendresse…Puis plus passionnément….Sa main repartit à la découverte de mon corps, caressant la courbe de mes pectoraux, le creux de mon aine… Ses baisers se firent plus pressant…Et j'haletais sans pouvoir me retenir…Mes doigts glissaient le long de son dos et j'enfonçais mes ongles dans la douceur de sa peau, histoire de m'accrocher et de ralentir la chute….Un râle sembla sortir de ma bouche…Ou de la sienne…Délicatement il inversa nos positions et m'installa sur lui….  
-« Je veux te voir pour notre première fois » me murmura t'il à l'oreille tout en me mordillant le lobe…. « Viens…. » continua t'il  
D'un geste il me fit comprendre _(« Et il eut raison car ce n'était pas avec ma virginité que je pouvais accomplir des prouesses sexuelles ! »)_ ce qu'il fallait que je fasse…Je me positionna alors au dessus de lui et commença timidement à descendre, aidé de ses mains qui me guidaient….Le premier contact de son sexe contre mon intimité fût un vrai bonheur…Le second…Une vraie torture ! La pénétration me fit l'effet d'être écartelé…Déchiré…Et ce malgré toute la douceur de celui que j'appelle aujourd'hui mon ange….Une fois complètement en moi il s'arrêta…Son visage était crispé mais cette tension était largement compensé par ses yeux…Jamais un regard n'avait débordé à ce point d'amour…Il attendit que mon corps l'accepte pour se mettre à bouger et m'inciter à faire de même….Ses caresses reprirent…Et sa bouche semblait ne jamais pouvoir se rassasier de la mienne….Ses mouvement d'abord lent devinrent de plus en plus fougueux, à l'image de ses yeux qui s'assombrir….Pour moi le plaisir tel qu'on l'entend n'était pas au rendez-vous….Oh ! J'éprouvais du plaisir à le sentir en moi, à ses baisers qu'il parsemait sur mon corps au gré de ses envies…Mais je savais que la jouissance, celle dont on parle dans les livres, ne serais pas là….Et ça m'était égal ! Seul le bonheur de faire l'amour avec cet homme m'importait….Seul ses « Je t'aime » murmuré avec empressement comptaient….De toute manière la première fois est rarement synonyme de jouissance ! Néanmoins, et à ma plus grande surprise, une petite vague de plaisir déferla en moi quand Harry atteignit le summum du plaisir….  
De nouveau il inversa nos positions et me serra fort dans ses bras…Sa respiration était encore un peu difficile et sa peau luisait… Il me regarda au fond des yeux et il me dit :  
-« Je t'aime »  
Et moi…Handicapé de l'amour que je suis….Je n'ai réussi à lui répondre que   
-« Merci …. » en lui souriant et en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou….

* * *

Voili voilà….Fin de ce chapitre ! 

Je suis désolée pour les lignes toutes moches qui séparent mes parties mais ne suis aps arrivée à faire autre chose! M'énerve!

Cette histoire est particulièrement importante pour moi…C'est vraiment ma pensine….Et ça me fait du bien !

Merci de la lire….

PS : pour les RAR…Je ne ferais pas celle du 1er chapitre car il date d'il y a un an…Mais je répondrais à toutes vos remarques et message à partir de maintenant, vu que j'ai compris le système de reply

Bisous et bon WE de Téléthon !

Célinette


	3. L'aveu

**J'ai un doute, J'ai peur !!**

Genre : Romance, Humour( ??)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf le scénar qui sort de mon esprit tordu

**Avant toute chose :**

Cette fic est pour moi un exutoire…une pensine… J'adore cette fic même si c'est loin d'être votre cas…

Je ne poste plus beaucoup et je m'en excuse platement… Mais sachez que je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé et que j'adore écrire….

-------------------------------------------------

Deux corps….L'un sur l'autre…Des souffles s'échangent…Des mains qui n'en peuvent plus de caresser le corps chéri….Des yeux humides, remplis d'émotions, qui ne peuvent se décrocher du regard de l'autre…Et là…En un souffle… _« Je t'aime »_ A peine murmurée…Sorti avant même que la bouche ai pu le retenir…. Et des yeux verts qui se mettent à briller…Un sourire qui naît….Et une jouissance qui dévaste tout….

Dans le silence qui suit la tempête un blondinet se met à réfléchir… _« Encore !! »_ diraient certains. L'a-t-il vraiment dit ? Est-ce vraiment sorti de sa bouche ?? Il a du mal à y croire…. Non qu'il ne le pensait pas….Mais qu'il ai eu ce courage… Un vrai petit gryffon presque !! Mais le visage débordant d'amour de son ange ne laissait pas la place au doute…Il avait osé !! Et ce pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui murmurait, tout en embrassant son visage encore rosé par toutes ces émotions, des _« je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime »_ éperdus….

----------------------------------------------------

**_Come back_**

C'est maintenant sûr ! Je suis avec Harry Potter !! On a même couché ensemble c'est dire !! je vais gérer ça moi ! Bon…On respire….Et on réfléchit !!

Déjà faut pas que ça se sache ! Mais non j'ai pas honte !! C'est juste que je veux être sûr ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver comme un con si jamais il me plaque du jour au lendemain…Qui sait si je ne suis pas juste un coup d'un soir ? Personne !! Et même si il me dit qu'il m'aime, comment être sûr ?

Notre histoire à un bon goût d'interdit…On se voit chez lui… Seul…Et quand on est à l'extérieur c'est avec des copains…Bien sûr y'en a qui se doutent…Quelle idée aussi il a eu de m'éplucher mes crevettes au retau ? J'aurais pu ne pas les manger...Mais non monsieur a décidé de les éplucher et de me les tendre…Tout ça sous l'œil mi perplexe mi amusé d'Hermione… J'vous jure !! Quelle honte quand j'y repense…. Et tout ça parce que je déteste éplucher des crevettes… Quelle chochotte je fais !!

Et le fait qu'il m'envoie des messages coquins…J'en rougis presque…Nan j'en rougis carrément !! Heureusement qu'il fait beau et chaud : ça excuse mes joues cramoisies….Si on peut dire…Mais je pense que les doutes sont de plus en plus fréquent…. Et je ne sais comment réagir…

Et nos rencontres… Un bonheur ! A chaque fois… Ses caresses dans sa voiture….De plus en plus osées et enhardies…Avec lui je me découvre un nouveau corps…Qui ressent plein de choses….Et qui veut en ressentir d'autres encore…

Sa main qui descend….Qui caresse….Sa bouche…Qui goûte…. Qui lèche…. Qui embrasse…Son souffle qui me murmure des choses…Mmmmm…. J'en veux encore !!! Des cris sortent souvent de ma bouche…Sa main ne cesse de me caresser et sa voix me murmure _« Lâche toi mon amour ! Sent comme c'est bon de se laisser aller….Jouis pour moi… »_ Et le fait qu'on soit dans sa voiture, à la vue des passants rend la chose encore plus excitante…. Bon ok ! J'avoue que quand on est dans son canapé c'est « waouh ! » aussi !! Avec le confort en plus…. Mais dans son sofa, il pousse toujours plus loin… Se met sur moi pour que je puisse sentir la preuve de son désir…Et par la même occasion il peut sentir le mien de désir…Et je culpabilise de toujours lui dire _« S'il te plaît…J'suis pas prêt…alors que mon corps hurle le contraire ! »_

J'ai peur qu'il se lasse et qu'il choisisse un homme, un vrai pour satisfaire ses pulsions… Après tout pourquoi il est avec moi ? J'ai rien pour plaire ! Je ne suis qu'un handicapé de l'amour….Jamais je ne pourrais le rendre heureux….

-----------------------------------------------

_« Tu sais que tu l'a enfin dit ?_ » me murmura t'il à l'oreille _« Hein ? Oui je crois…Je suis désolé… » _Ben oui on ne se défait pas des mauvaises habitudes….. _« Désolée de quoi ?! Tu rigoles j'espère…Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment…. »_

Je le regardai et là un constat très effrayant résonna dans mon esprit encore embrumé…Il avait envie que je l'aime…Que nous nous aimions…. Il veut que nous soyons un vrai couple….Dans toute sa splendeur… Ca veut dire quoi ? Comment vais appréhender ça ?

Alors que mes yeux brille d'une peur panique il me caresse et me dis _« Dors… et profite… »_ Mes yeux se ferment, la tête sur son torse…J'entends son cœur qui résonne…et ça me berce…

A mon réveil…Personne…Et voilà…Il voulait juste que je capitule…Un trophée de plus à son tableau de chasse…Voilà ce que je suis…. Mes yeux se brouillent et je cogne de tout mon désespoir les oreillers de mes poings serrés… C'est bête, hein ? Je savais ce qui allais se passer et je pleure comme un gamin…Pathétique !! _« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? »_ me demande brusquement l'être aimé…Et là on sse sent plus idiot que jamais…J'vous jure !! « Euh…Rien ! Je les remettais bien, qu'ils soient bien gonflés… » répondis-je d'une petite voix avant qu'il n'éclate de rire !! Si, si !! Il a ri ! Moi je songeais limite au suicide et monsieur se gausse !! _« Tu pensais que j'allais t'abandonner, c'est ça ? Comme si j'allait te quitter alors que je viens juste de te trouver… »_ Ces mots se frayèrent difficilement un chemin dans mon esprit torturé….et j'osais un sourire….Puis je me décidais à le regardais et lui se pencha pour m'embrasser…Un long baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour… _« Je t'aime…Et ne me remercie pas pour ça…C'est comme ça c'est tout…Et oui je sais que la partie n'est pas gagnée d'avance avec toi… Mais je me sens joueur ! »_

Sur la table de chevet, un plateau m'attendais avec une bonne grosse tasse de thé….Le parfum délicat des feuilles qui infusent me rassura et je pris avec bonheur l'anse pour pouvoir humer avec volupté…. _« Tu sais que c'est pas difficile de te faire plaisir… T'es beau…T'en as conscience ? »_ _« Beau ? Tu te moques ? Oh ! J'ai oublié que tu étais myope comme une taupe !! Ca doit être ça…. »_ _« T'arrête de dire des bêtises !! Je te trouve beau, un point c'est tout ! Et je n'accepte aucune contradiction !! »_

Je bus mon thé pendant qu'il prenait une douche…Puis ce fût mon tour… C'est-à-dire que nous devions aller au ciné le soir avec des amis et que nous devions arriver les premiers pour pas qu'on nous voit ensemble…. _« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent mon amour ? » « Harry…Ne m'appelle pas comme ça….Pas devant eux…On est juste copain… »_ Bien sûr que je savais que je lui faisais mal en lui disant ça mais je ne voualis aps que nos amis se doutent de quelque chose, en tout cas pas plus que maintenant…Rien ne devait être confirmé… Après le film, où Harry s'est bien retenu de me tenir la main ( _«__ sans doute parce que ma main était cachée sur mon ventre…. » )_ il fût décidé qu'il me ramènerait chez moi…Et je ne lui demanda pas d'aller chez lui….Il m'embrasse dans sa voiture et me murmura _« Je t'aime »…_Je lui répondit, un peu étourdit _« Merci…Je t'aime… » _et ses yeux me remercièrent de ces derniers mots….

--------------------------------------------------------

**Fin de ce chapitre….**

Ca me fais un bien fou d'écrire pour cette fic…Même si pour vous ça peut paraître décousu….

Merci de me lire….

En ce qui concerne les reviews : merci pour ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Meri de me soutenir.

Bisous et bon WE,

Célinette


End file.
